An Unforeseen Relationship
by Marluxiaisagirl
Summary: Atlantia Celestia Malfoy, the older sister of Draco, goes to Hogwarts for her first year. Will she fall in love? What house will she fall into? This is a collaboration with Romana Vargas 96 and i did get her consent to use her story. Please enjoy the show.


Hi guys, marluxiaisagirl here. i have a new story that is a colab with Romana Vargas 96. we hope you enjoy and review

* * *

An unforeseen relationship.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Weasleys.

"Yes, Mother, I'll be fine." I told my over-protective mother.

"Just be sure to owl us. Be safe, and be warm." My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, whispered into my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"Of course, Mother." I smiled, climbing aboard the train. As this was the last time I'd see them for a while, I ruffled my little brother's hair. "Be safe, little Dragon. Love you!" I smiled brightly. I then went to a compartment, trying to find one where I'd be alone.

I am Atlantia Celestia Malfoy. My name means "Equal in Weight, Heavenly." I don't know why my mother called me that, but she did. I look like every other Malfoy: blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, pale skin… it's no wonder people called me the Ice Princess. Once I found my compartment, I sat down and took out my book. It was a book called Les Misérables. It was a Muggle novel written in France. Unlike my parents, I loved the Muggle world. It was filled with such amazing inventions! And such beautiful dances! I've learned ballet and the waltz over the years, but I still longed to learn the tango and other dances.

The train pulled off, and I noticed several children talking outside, and someone looked into my compartment. "Hello, is it okay if we sit in here?" It was a red-haired boy, and two others that were out of my view.

"Sure." I said, not looking up. I was too interested in my book. I had just gotten to the part where Enjolras was coming up with the plan for the revolution.

"Thanks!" He said, and the three came into the compartment. They talked amongst themselves, probably noticing that I wasn't much of a talker.

A few hours later, the train stopped and we had to get off the train to go to the school. I thankfully had gotten to the end of the book, so I wasn't irritated that someone had interrupted my reading. Everyone got off the train, and the first years were round up by a big man. Mother and Father told me about him. His name was Hagrid. He was half-giant. I smiled as I went up to him; he didn't seem as bad as Mother and Father said.

"Hello there, little 'un. First year?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm Atlantia Celestia Malfoy. You're Hagrid, right?" I asked.

"I am. Well, come with me, Miss Atlant… Atlan… Can I call you Tia?" He asked. I nodded, laughing. It was a common nickname for me.

Finally, the First years got into the boats to go across the lake. I kept my eyes open…until someone, or something, flipped the boat over. I shrieked, falling into the water. Panicking, I tried to get out as fast as I could. Someone called out, holding his hand out to me. "Here, let me help you."

I took it, not looking at him. I looked and felt like a drowned cat. "T-thank you."

"It's nothing, cutie." He replied. I didn't reply, nor say my name to him.

Once we were finally on dry land, I saw Professor McGonagall come out of the castle that was Hogwarts. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I smiled softly at this point. I knew I'd be in Slytherin. Every Malfoy is. "While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall left, and we all started to talk amongst ourselves. Finally, she returned and we were escorted in. Professor Dumbledore stood and began a short speech.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to announce." He began, "The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." As he sat, I noticed a white fox in front of him. I smiled to it.

The Sorting Ceremony began, and everyone's names were called. Finally… "Malfoy, Atlantia." I cringed as people started whispering.

"A Malfoy? She'll be in Slytherin for sure." "She'll be as bad as the rest of them." "That's the Ice Princess?"

I shook my head and walked up. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head. "Oh, a Malfoy. You look like your parents… yet your head tells me otherwise."

"Please… put me in Slytherin…" I told it.

"But you wouldn't last there. You're too kind. Too soft." It said to me. "You're smart, but Ravenclaw isn't the place for you. You're nice, but… Hufflepuffs wouldn't like you. You've got a rebellious streak like your second cousin. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last part. Everyone was dead silent. The hat was taken off my head and I stood, walking past everyone to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Almost immediately, everyone shifted away from me like I had some sort of disease. More people were sorted, then I heard the name Weasley. I let my head look up.

"Weasley, Fred!" McGonagall yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The tall redheaded boy walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to me. I looked down as the next Weasley was called.

"Weasley, George!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. This Weasley sat on the other side of me, winking.

Finally, the feast began. "Hello, I'm George," The one on my left said.

"I'm Fred." The one on my right said.

"Hello…" I said, looking down. I didn't like attention, and now everyone was looking at me. "Obviously I'm Atlantia Malfoy."

"…Atlan…Atlanti… Can I call you Tia? It sounds better." George asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling. "At least it's better than my middle name: Celestia."

"I like it. Can I call you Celeste?" Fred asked.

"Sure, Fred." I said, smiling brighter. It was a new nickname, so I liked it.

"Wait… you can tell us apart?" George asked.

"Well… yes. It's not that difficult. Yet I've always been a bit more into small details. You've got a mole on the right side of your neck, George. Fred, your eyebrow has a scar." I explained, not looking up from my meal.

"So… who's your friend, Fred, George?" A person asked.

"Oh, hello, Charlie!" Fred said. "This here's Celeste. She's awesome. She can actually tell us apart.

"Who's…he?" I asked, looking up slightly.

"I'm Charlie. These two are my little brothers. There's also Percy, but he's…a little scared to talk to you. Don't tell him I said that." I giggled.

"Now, could someone pass me the potatoes?" George interrupted. I laughed as I passed the potatoes.

Later, after dinner, I sat in the Common Room, writing a letter to Mother and Father.

Dear Mother and Father,

I was sorted into Gryffindor. I've made quite a few new friends that really like me. Godfather's here, too. He told me to write tonight and his owl will take it so that Selene can rest for the night. I must go to bed soon, for that's all for now.

With all my love,

Atlantia.

PS: Tell Draco I love him, and that I'll be home soon!

I let Professor Snape's owl take the letter, and he flew to my house. Since I was tired, I laid on the couch to sleep.

*timeskip.*

"Hey… hey, wake up. Celeste." A voice said.

"That won't wake her up, Fred. HEY TIA WAKE UP!" George yelled. I jumped up, hitting him with my hand. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry… oh, it's just you." I said.

"Hey! I could've been Fred." George said.

"Ah, but you aren't." I replied, "You are George." I smirked, as Fred laughed.

"Come on, get dressed. Time for breakfast." Fred said.

"I'll meet you down there. Go on ahead." I said. The boys left and I got up to my dorm and got dressed. Once I was, I walked down to the Great Hall. I sat next to Fred and George.

"…What is this?" I asked, pointing to a strip of meat. Fred, George, Lee, and Charlie looked at me in horror. "What?"

"You don't know what _bacon_ is?!" George exclaimed.

"I can't believe it…" Lee whispered.

"What do they _feed_ you at home?" Fred asked.

"…Normally for breakfast we have Dobby make us crepes, soufflés, pancakes… it's basically a five course meal." I said. "But I've never heard of ba...con." I tried the word, not understanding. Charlie put about five strips of the stuff on my plate.

"Try. It." He said.

"It's heaven." Fred said, smiling at me. I took a bite of the strip, and immediately fell in love with the flavor.

"It's _amazing!_" I said, smiling wider than a vampire. Then, the mail came. I saw my father's owl fly to me, a red envelope in his beak. He landed on my arm; I had held it out for him to land safely. "…Excuse me." I said, standing to leave the table. I took a piece of meat with me as I walked further out into the hall. I opened the letter as soon as I was sure I was out of range.

"ATLANTIA CELESTIA MALFOY!" My father's voice rang out. "HOW DARE YOU GET GRYFFINDOR! WHEN YOU GET HOME, WE WILL HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT HOW TO PUNISH YOU!" The letter ripped itself and I was left with the bitter silence. Finally, I fed the owl the meat, and let it fly off. I returned to my friends, sitting as I felt the tears rise.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Be the Malfoy they all know._ I thought, trying to put a smile on my face.

"…Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Fine." I said, smiling at him.

Once classes started, I made a point to leave the classroom so that I could actually be alone for a few minutes. It was during Potions, and Professor Snape knew I just wanted to be alone, so he let me leave the class. I walked through the halls, avoiding people, until…

"Hey, look who it is. Little Ice Princess." A voice called out.

"Go away, Flint. I don't want to talk to you." I said, sighing.

"You have no right talking to me like that, you little dunglicker." He said. I clinched my fists and ran. I didn't have time for him.

* * *

So what do you all think? if you like, please review and favorite. Also look at Romana Vargas 96's page. She has written stories of the anime Axis Powers: Hetalia. Stay tuned for more An Unforeseen Relationship.

-Marluxiaisagirl


End file.
